Equipment for use in handling of animals is well known. Such equipment is used to facilitate the capture and handling of many types of animals, such as stray animals. Stray animals can include various breeds of household pets, working dogs or the like. Animal handling equipment may also be used in the capture and handling of wild animals that have made an incursion into locations where their presence is not desirable, such as residential areas. Regardless of whether an animal is a domesticated companion animal, or a wild animal, a basic problem exists in the capture and handling of the animal in that such animals can become apprehensive and resistant to any attempts to catch and restrain or otherwise handle them.
Many animals, when approached by an unknown or untrusted person desiring to catch and restrain the freedom of the animal, resist such approaches and may present a danger of injuring to the person or persons attempting to restrain the animal.
It should be noted that whilst the term stray has been used, it is intended to relate to animals that may not be strays in the literal sense of the word, but also includes animals that show signs of resisting human approach and handling. For example, a veterinarian clinic or other animal health facility may have an animal for treatment purposes that may resist handling by an unknown person.